


Use your Safeword

by dahtwitchi



Series: Tobirama and the Menagerie (yes, Madara counts) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, BDSM, Choking, Comic, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair, Held Down, Humor, M/M, Madara's Hair, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Unintentional, lots of hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: If your idea of a good time is getting pounded into the bed while your face is forced down so deep into the bed linen you can barely breathe, then you need to be sure your safewords aren't all just words.Also, all sorts of reasons to want to tap out are good reasons.





	Use your Safeword

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the file safeword_MADATOBIcomic.rar on google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EEBoFTmgWSe-NpeHT3b5d5gDwadWW7Gy), with the 9 images in 2000x pixels instead of the 900 version shown here. Someone now don't need to face smash their screen quite as much ;3
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Tip from the coach:** If you have animals shedding onto surfaces where you or a partner of yours will have the face rubbed in, keep a towel or extra sheet of bed linen close by in an easy to open box or bag to quickly cover the fur. Just. Cat hair down your throat. Nope. (There are all sorts out there, though, check with your partner whether they like a face full of pet hair before making assumptions. If nothing else you can all sit and make involuntary EUGH faces and feel a connection with each other.)
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Hello all lovelies! I'm busy busy with an August deadline for some of my original art, but my head was so mushy after so much carving, and the cats shed so much, so I drew this as a break x3 Never count on the characters to be safe from blue balls when I create stuff, mkay? x'D
> 
> Greetings and have a good time, even all my fellow Europeans that have too hot a summer right now! Wishing you great fans and less good weather!


End file.
